Living in Sin is the New Thing
by TheVeiledFairy
Summary: Quinn get's an offer she just can't seem to refuse a second time. Fabrittana fic, but mostly Brittana.


**Author's Note: This is what that scene at the fence should've been about. Clearly. I don't know where this came from or why, but I hope you like it. First time writing Unholy Trinity so...yeah. Happy Reading! xoxo**

* * *

><p>Practice was dragging on a little today and I was getting frustrated. Things just weren't clicking and there was that one girl whose name I really couldn't be bothered to remember since she was about a half step behind on all her moves and completely getting on my <em>last<em> nerve.

I didn't know how many times I'd corrected her, had Brittany correct her, hell had _Becky_ correct her and yet, she still wasn't getting it.

I'd been about a _half step_ away from shoving my foot up her ass when Brittany appeared in front of me halo'd in sunshine and grinning and suddenly, I couldn't focus on anything other than the feel of her touch on my skin.

It killed me that that was all it took; a subtle graze of fingers along the inside of my wrist, up to the crease of my elbow, and a smile to quell the rage bubbling inside me.

"Hey," she breathed, stepping a little closer. It wasn't much, not enough that anyone watching would think anything of it, but it made all the difference in the world to me.

They couldn't feel how her hand, hanging limply at her side, brushed discretely against my thighs just under the hem of my Cheerios skirt.

They couldn't feel how she was close enough now, that her breath just _barely_ whispered across my lips with every exhale.

They couldn't see the way her eyes bore into mine, saying things without words that had me flushing beneath the stare.

Things like "I love you," "I need you_," _and above all else, "I _want_ you."

"Hey," I whispered back, scrunching my nose as I squinted up at her and into the fading sunlight.

"Hey," Brittany giggled, lightly tapping the tip of my nose. She didn't speak again and the way she was looking at me, like she'd never wanted anything else in the world, was making uncomfortable.

I shifted my weight, biting my lip to hold back a whimper when my body registered the friction caused by the action.

She knew my moods, my reactions, better than anyone so naturally she recognized the slightly pained look on my face for what it was.

I saw the glint in her eyes as she licked her lips and moved into me, effectively clouding my senses in everything _her._

The feel of her calves against mine, the way she sneakily slid her knee between my parted thighs, her hand resting innocently on my hip as the tips of her finger stroked just under the waistband of my skirt.

It was too much, too quickly and I panicked, darting my eyes around to ensure that none of the squad were paying too much attention to us.

I'd ordered them into a ridiculous round of suicides, but I was too paranoid not to check.

Brittany ignored my discomfort in favor of running her fingers through my ponytail, coaxing my attention back to her with a gentle tug.

I looked up to meet her gaze, sucking in a shuddering breath at the intensity of it.

She briefly glanced over my shoulder before she leant down to brush her lips across my ear.

"After practice..." she hissed, flicking her tongue against the salty skin of my neck before she was bouncing away again.

I glanced around me, making sure all the squad was occupied doing some kind warm up or another before I let my steps carry me backwards until I hit the chain link fence surrounding the field.

I heard a low, raspy chuckle ring out behind me and I turned around, scowl already in place, ready to tear down whoever it was that dared to come near the field during Cheerios practice.

And that's when I saw her. Startling pink contrasting against smooth pale skin. I had to look twice to make sure it was actually her.

Quinn Fabray dressed like some sick cliched version of a goth rocker waltzing over to the fence where I was standing.

Her lips were stained the same shocking shade of pink as her hair and her midriff top exposed a set of abs that she had obviously been working on all summer.

I realized, after a moment, that I was staring and prayed to whoever was up there that she hadn't noticed.

I couldn't read her eyes as they were hidden behind dark lenses, but when the corner of her lips curled up just a little, I knew that I'd been caught.

"Weren't you the one always saying that people should be more careful with their leering? Eh, Lopez?"

Her voice was different than I'd ever heard it. Deeper, more gravely, and undeniably sexier.

Even if I knew the chain smoking and the studs and piercings were just a defense mechanism to keep people away, I had to admit it was kind of hot.

"Don't flatter yourself, Fabray." It was a weak comeback and we both knew it. I was off my game.

Brittany's teasing and Quinn's new attitude were too much for me to deal with at one time.

Almost as if she could sense she was being talked about, Brittany appeared at my side, sidling up closer to me than I would've been comfortable with in front of anyone but Quinn.

Her arm brushed against mine as she took in the sight before her. Blue eyes trailed over the long tiedyed skirt, the cut off shirt and up to the short pink hair.

Brittany flickered her gaze over to me, biting her lip and leaning forward, curling her fingers through one of the loops in the fence.

My breathing quickened and a dull throbbing ache worked it's way between my thighs as I slowly became aware of what Brittany was doing.

I'd seen this act so many times before that I had it memorized and the way Quinn's eyebrows quirked let me know that she recognized it too.

"Hi, Quinn." It was so simple, but the way she practically purred out the words caused Quinn to inhale sharply.

That was when I knew this whole, bad ass act was just that; an act.

She was still the same old Quinn who used to turn her head away when Britt and I stepped into the same shower stall when practice was over.

The same Quinn who would hastily drag out her ipod when the sounds of Britt and I "exploring" each other would wake her during the nights at cheer camp.

The same Quinn that had slammed Brittany against the wall one night when the Pierce's were away and had forgotten to lock the liquor cabinet.

I'd come back from the kitchen, third round of drinks in hand, to find them kissing and it was the first time I'd ever felt jealous over someone.

Quinn had kissed her hard, tugging at blonde strands and moaning when Brittany's hands ran down her back and over her curves.

I'd watched their lips moving together for a while, transfixed by the way they opened and closed over each other.

When I saw Brittany's tongue trace the seal of Quinn's lips, I'd set the drinks down and made my way over until my body was pressed against Quinn's back.

She'd gasped as I swiped her hair to one side and my lips made contact with the back of her neck, and Brittany had taken the opportunity to curl her tongue behind Quinn's teeth.

I'd run my hands up Quinn's sides, dragging up her shirt as my short nails scratched trails of fire along her skin.

Quinn had moaned and pushed back into me when my hands cupped her breasts, kneading softly as she ground her ass against me.

She'd pulled her lips away from Brittany's, only to attach them to her neck and suck like she had something to prove. I'd found Brittany's eyes over Quinn's head and she'd whimpered.

I'd known what she wanted and so I removed my hands from Quinn and wrapped them around Brittany's back, trapping her in the middle, as Brittany leaned forward and kissed me.

It had been tricky to maneuver with Quinn between us, but I'd pressed as close as I could until I tasted Brittany's lips.

My hands had shifted down to squeezing Brittany's ass through her cheer shorts and Brittany had one hand tangled in my hair and the other resting at Quinn's hip.

It had been a hot, sweaty mess of limbs and I could tell when Brittany threw her head back against the wall, that she needed more. Hell, _I_ had needed more.

I'd slid my hands around and pushed them under the hem of Brittany's tank top and under her bra until I felt heated flesh beneath my fingers. I'd groped and palmed at her roughly, feeling her nipple harden at my touch.

I'd noticed Brittany's fingers twitching at Quinn's hip and I knew what she was thinking. She'd caught my eyes again and I'd nodded, telling her that she might as well try it.

Just then, Quinn had finally halted her assault on Brittany's neck and turned her head sideways to kiss me. She'd immediately curled her tongue around mine and moaned when I sucked hers further into my mouth.

Brittany had begun kissing Quinn's neck and slowly sliding a hand between her legs. When she'd cupped her hand over Quinn's underwear, squeezing and massaging over the damp material, Quinn's eyes had widened and she'd squirmed from between us, panting.

Her lips had been swollen from all the kissing and an attractive pink glow hovered over her skin.

She's started to shake her head from side to side, backing away from us as if we had some horrible disease she could catch just from being near us.

I guess no one had ever told her you can't _catch_ the gay.

Brittany, always the peacemaker, had reached out to her tentatively, though she didn't move from against the wall in front of me.

"Quinn, it's okay. Okay? Just...come back," she'd pleaded, but I'd known it was a pointless effort.

Quinn is a lot like me and she'd already rebuilt her walls and pushed us out. We'd already lost her for the evening.

Brittany had seemed to realize that too after a moment, and I had seen her soft pink lips slipping into an adorable pout, so I'd done the only thing I could think of.

"Don't even worry about her, baby," I'd cooed, the alcohol in my system allowing the term of endearment to slip through my, usually carefully filtered words.

2 sets of ears had perked at the affection, but I hadn't had time to correct myself as Brittany was dragging me forward and crashing our lips together.

She'd gripped my hair at the nape of my neck and slipped her hand into my shorts before I had even registered we were kissing.

I'd spared a thought to Quinn standing a few feet away, watching and when I'd glanced over in her direction, she had already been half turned away.

Our eyes had met and we'd stared at each other in silence.

I'd gotten to watch her react to me kissing Brittany.

I'd gotten to see the way her breathing hitched when I couldn't hold back a moan.

I'd gotten to see the way she bit down on her lip when I'd arched into Brittany and sighed out her name as she trailed her lips to my neck.

I might've rethought letting Quinn watch Brittany and I at our most intimate if I hadn't been drunk, but as Brittany slid two fingers inside of me, sucking hickeys into my neck as she worked me up, I'd decided I didn't care.

The next morning I'd woken up with a pounding headache and without my shirt. Brittany had been wrapped tightly around me, still sleeping soundly, and I hadn't been able to stop myself from pressing my lips to her forehead and nuzzling into her hair.

She'd stirred when I pulled back, eyes opening halfway as she frowned up at me.

"Go back to sleep, okay? It's not time to get up," I'd whispered and she'd nodded lazily.

"Mmm...kay. Kiss."

It hadn't been a question, but a demand. One that Brittany often expressed whenever she was woken from her sleep.

I'd leaned forward without thinking and pecked her lips sweetly, trying to convince myself that the toothy grin I'd gotten in return wasn't the most adorable thing I'd ever seen.

"Now go back to sleep," I'd insisted and she'd settled back into my chest, tucking her head under my chin and murmuring out a muffled "love you" that I pretended not to hear.

I'd let my head fall back onto the pillows, squeezing my eyes shut as all those _feelings_ I'd been trying to push away came barreling into my mind.

"Aren't you gonna say it back?" My stomach had twisted violently at the words.

Quinn had been perched in the window seat the entire time; she'd witnessed the whole exchange and she'd still been staring when I'd finally turned to look at her.

Her gaze had flickered from my face, to Brittany's, to my arm cradling Brittany against me, to her leg thrown across my hips, to her hand resting partially on my left breast, to her lips pressed against my neck, and back to my face again.

I'd been able to see the wheels turning in her head. I'd seen the recognition and understanding washing over her and I'd known then that I needed to handle her.

"You should take a fucking picture. It would last longer," I'd hissed, wanting to get my aggression across but also not wanting to wake Brittany.

I'd prayed that she hadn't noticed the way my voice wavered; I'd just needed her to stop looking.

Her eyes had flashed and she'd crossed her legs and leaned back on her elbows with a smirk.

Quinn is the type of girl who takes what she knows and uses it to break you.

I'd soon come to hate that smirk. It was the one she used when she knew she had you; when she knew she had the upper hand.

"Maybe I will. I'm sure everyone would _love _to learn just how close you and Britt really are."

There had been a challenge behind her words and she'd looked so pleased with herself, seeing me sweat like that.

"Yeah? Go ahead. And I may decide to let everyone know exactly where Brittany got that massive monster of a hickey," I'd countered and mentally cheered when her gaze darted down to Brittany's exposed neck and her fingernails dug into the fabric of the cushion she'd been sitting on as her eyes raked over the sizeable purple bruise.

"I was...drunk. I-I'm not into that_._ I'm not..._like you,_" she'd menaced, a disgusted look crossing her features.

I'd clenched my jaw tightly, trying to stave of the feelings of self hatred I'd been battling with.

"Not... _like you." _The way she'd said it like I'd just inferred that she was a serial killer or a rapist only confirmed what I'd been trying to deny for months; I was a freak. It wasn't _normal_ to feel what I felt and other people wouldn't understand.

I'd glanced down at Brittany in my arms, sleeping peacefully and so full of optimism about the world, and I'd felt better.

Knowing that she was there and that she loved me, had made what Quinn said a little easier to take. That hadn't meant I was letting her off that easy.

I'd thrown back the sheets and carefully slipped out of Brittany's embrace. I'd needed to distance myself from her while I got my emotions back under control; another moment trapped beneath her and I wouldn't have been able box up my feelings again.

As I'd headed towards the on suite bathroom, I'd turned to Quinn, sitting in the window and watching me curiously.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever gets you through your day," I'd shrugged, stepping into the bathroom to wash my face.

When I'd emerged, patting my face with a towel, I'd looked into Quinn's eyes and said, "But let me just say this, drunk or not, making out with your two _female_ best friends and then watching them _fuck_ against a wall...sounds pretty _into that_ to me."

"Uh, Hey Britt," she rasped, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. She never had known how to handle Brittany, most people didn't, and that was why she usually got what she wanted from people.

Brittany hooked her finger under the side of my cheer top and pulled me close until our arms were touching again.

"What were you guys talking about?" she asked and I was too busy watching Quinn squirm to answer.

She angled her body into mine, resting her forehead against my temple. She slid her arms around my waist and brushed her lips against my skin as I slipped my left arm around her out of habit.

"San..."

I swallowed thickly, focusing on the way Quinn's eyebrows shot up at the openly intimate position Britt and I were in.

The sun was beating on the back of my neck and I was itching to peek behind me to be sure we weren't being noticed.

"What, B?" I replied finally and I felt her giggle against my cheek and tighten her arms around me.

"Nothing," she sighed, bringing lips to my ear and saying, "Becky's keeping them busy on the other side of the field. She owes me a favor. We're _fine._"

With that, Brittany turned her attention back to Quinn, eyes sparkling predatorily.

"Quinn. You should totally hang out with us today," she offered, pressing into me a little more and resting her head on my shoulder.

Her fingers were stroking beneath my top without even trying to hide the motion from Quinn's knowing eyes as she licked her lips once and continued, "You know..._After practice_..."

Quinn's eyes darted between mine and Brittany's, and I could see her struggling.

When Brittany dragged her lips up my neck and began whispering hotly into my ear, Quinn cleared her throat and lifted her glasses to perch on top of her head.

"After practice, huh?" she repeated, eyes zeroing in on the way Brittany's fingers were inching higher and higher up my top.

Brittany nodded and it was my turn to smirk at her challengingly. Confident that Brittany had made sure we were somewhat isolated, I let my hand drop down to her ass as Quinn stood, paralyzed by our interactions.

"Well I think _this_ is familiar. Right Fabray? Do you wanna try maybe doing more than watching this time?"

I leaned my head to the side as Brittany peppered kisses along the skin of my neck, sucking when she reached the sweet spot behind my ear.

I watched as Quinn pursed her lips and her Hazel eyes clouded over with something I couldn't interpret before it was gone.

She tugged her glasses back into place and turned to head towards the bleachers where her _Skank_ new friends were waiting, but not before she tossed over her shoulder, "I think I could be into that."

Brittany stopped kissing me long enough to watch Quinn light up a cigarette as she left.

"Do you think she'll actually show?" she questioned.

I thought back over the way Quinn had been watching us that night and the way she'd watched today and nodded, "Yeah, B. I actually do. I mean who could resist us?"

She leaned in and pecked my lips lightly before grabbing my hand and steering me back towards practice.

"Awesome. It'll be just like that Britney Spears song."

* * *

><p><strong>So there's that. Haha. Hope you liked it! Drop a review if you're so inclined!<strong>


End file.
